The Butterfly Effect
by Dr. Beckett's Lab Assistant
Summary: I will stop this. If you find this, then my plan has not worked. I will stop him and I will save her." The world is screwed, and by using his blackouts, he think he might just be able to change it all to make it right again and to save her. RH
1. Prolouge

This will probably be my last, not a Stargate fic, on this account as I forgot the password to my other. ::bows head:: Anyways, my big brother and me were watching this movie ::giggles:: and I had this crazy idea to write a HP version of it. DO NOT READ IF YOU HAVEN'T SEEN THE MOVIE OR YOU WILL BE UTTERLY CONFUSED.

Also, this is AU, meaning it doesn't quite flow with the HP universe. The families are not quite the same, but I will try to include most of the characters from the book into it. Gomen. Some people might also disagree with the pairings, and I am sorry if I bother anybody with them but take my word for it, the wont be major.

Warnings: This fic may contain things most people are not comfortable with, such as not graphic sexual situations, hinted rape, violence, swearing and more. Do not read if you (or your parents) are uncomfortable with any of the above.

Spoilers: This will contain spoilers for the books (Harry Potter) and the movie (The Butterfly Effect).

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, or The Butterfly Effect and have never claimed too. This will apply for all chapters, as I do not wish to waste my time posting it over and over again.

**Cailean **

* * *

He ran through the long halls of the mantel hospital ward of Saint Mungos, going as fast as his feet would take him. His feet pounded on the ground as he ran, echoing loudly in the quiet halls. His lungs were screaming for him to slow down, as he hadn't done so much running in such a long time.

His white robes slowly grew heavy as he went, and his energy started to fade. Nothing had gone as it was supposed to and it was up to him to change it all. Every time he placed his feet on the floor he felt the iciness of the stones spring up into his body, daring him to go faster.

And he did, it was only a matter of time before they found him and then everything he had been hoping for would be trashed, and he would never get such a chance again. He heard the voices and feet far behind him, and he ignored them, looking for his destination through frantic brown eyes.

His mind was racing as well, thoughts streaming through his head as he tried to finish the fine details in his head as all of this was going on. He skidded to a stop and squeezed into one of the head doctors offices and pushed a sofa in front of the door and closed the curtains.

He rummaged through the stuff until he grabbed a tattered photo and pulled a quill and peace of parchment off of the desk and sat down under the desk and he heard someone yelling outside the room, and moments later banging on the door.

He brushed his untidy red hair out of his eyes and bit his lower lip as he began to write. The door crashed open and he disappeared, all they saw was a few words on the parchment before everything began to change.

"_I will stop this. If you find this, then my plan has not worked. I _will _stop him and I _will _save her."_


	2. Age 7

Okay, I know it isn't required for wizard children to go to school, but in this case it is just because I needed an excuse for the drawing. XD I don't remember every detail of the movie, but I'll try to get most of it in here.

**Cailean**

* * *

An older woman sat at her desk in an empty classroom, her hands folded on her lap and looking at the backside of a child's drawing with a faint sad and disgusted look on her face. She checked the clock on the wall and sighed, before going back to looking at the child's paper sadly.

A moment later the fireplace turned green and a plump red haired woman stepped out of it and smiled kindly at the teacher who stood and smiled as well and the two woman shook hands before taking little children's seats across form each other and the older woman cleared her throat.

"I'm sorry for having you floo all the way out her Mrs. Weasly," the woman shook her head sadly, "But I think you might want to see this."

"It's no problem Mrs. McGonagall," Molly smiled, and the older woman's smile faded as she picked up the drawing.

"We did a picture today, of what we wanted to be when we grew up and well," Minerva sighed and handed Molly the picture and stared at it blankly.

Most of the picture was red from blood, and bodies were collapsed near each other on the floor. And standing on them, with his wand raised was a male similar to her son, only much older. His head was tilted back and the dark mark glowed over his head, bathing him in an eerie green light.

Molly gasped and dropped the drawing before looking at Minerva. On the back of the page she saw her son's name clearly written in the red crayon and glittering back up at her as if nothing was wrong.

"Ron did this?" She asked disbelievingly, "But... how? Why? When?"

"I'm not sure how or why, but he did it today, like I said earlier," Minerva sighed, "And that is why I called you here."

"I see..." Molly said barely above a whisper.

"I know this great mediwizard who might be able to help Ron," Minerva began, "She is a very old friend of mine and I trust that she isn't to expensive. She never is for those who need it..."

"Okay, can I keep this?"

Molly lifted up the picture and shivered, disbelieving that such a thing could have been drawn by her little angel. Minerva nodded smiling sadly and got up to look for a peace of parchment to write down the address on in case she would want to visit him.

XOXOXOX 

The old lady smiled at him kindly, and the candlelight shimmered off of her short brownish hair. She handed a boy with flame red hair a notebook and then turned to his mother, Molly.

"Have him write in it constantly, then if he blacks out," the woman began, "Some of the info he missed might be in the notebook. If not, it might help him remember what it was that he missed."

"Of course," Molly nodded, "Thank you so much ma'am, I'm sorry for the short notice."

"It is okay m'dear, I'm quite used to it," The woman nodded.

Molly nodded and shook the other woman's hand before the two left the room to floo home. Ron sat cross-legged on the floor in front of the couch and slowly began to write in his journal, and his mother felt the folded picture in her pockets.

"Ron, can I speak with you for a second?" she asked as Ron looked up at her.

"Of course mummy," He smiled, then frowned as he saw the look on her face, "What is wrong mummy? What happened?"

She pulled the picture out of her pocket and unfolded it for Ron to see what it was. She handed it to him and looked at it carefully.

"You already showed me this mummy," he said slowly.

"Do you remember drawing it?" She asked.

"No mummy, I'm not even good at drawing," Ron smiled innocently, "So I couldn't have been the one to draw this."

"I know baby, I was just making sure," Molly smiled.

Ron stood up and hugged his mum tightly before going back to writing in his journal, as his mom tossed the picture into the fire, for no one to ever see again. She watched as the paper and crayons slowly burned and turned to ashes.

She silently swore to herself that the picture was never to be mentioned again, and decided that no one else needed to know of the things presence or existence. Only a few people knew, and that was a few to many.


End file.
